


Confession

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, AHS Coven, American Horror Story - Freeform, F/F, madison x zo, madison x zoe, zadison, zoe x madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe confesses her feelings for Madison





	Confession

One night, like most nights, Zoe sat in her bed starring across the bedroom at Madison. It had been several months since she, Madison, and Kyle had been together. They would meet almost every night to have sex. The more they met the more Zoe felt a change inside of her. Her heart was changing. The affection she had once felt for Kyle was changing, and her feelings for Madison were growing.

Every day she would catch herself starring at Madison. She would even daydream about being with her. These new feelings were overwhelming, and Zoe was about to burst.

As she thought about these things she eyes continued to be locked on Madison who was scrolling through her phone. Which is why she forgot to look away as her head rose.

“What are you looking at?”

Zoe shook her head slightly, waking herself from these daydreams. “Oh, uh…”

“You’re so weird,” Madison rolled her eyes.  She stood from her bed leaving her phone behind. “I’ll go get Kyle.”

Then Zoe jumped into action. “No!”

Madison froze looking very confused. “Why not?”

She sat there motionless. What should she say now? “I… Umm.”

“Come on spit it out.”

“I don’t want you to get Kyle. I don’t want Kyle.”

Madison now looked even more confused. “I don’t understand.”

Zoe looked down at her fingers that were playing with her hair. Fear of rejections had come to the very front of her mind. Was there even a possibility that Madison would feel the same way? But it was now or never. “I care about you Madison.”

“What?” Something came over Madison’s face at that moment. “It was a sort of softness that Zoe had only seen a few times before. Then she shook her head. “Don’t be stupid,” Madison said as she continued towards the door.

However, she stopped when Zoe grabbed hold of her hand. ”Please don’t go out that door.” She stared up at her with such a strong gaze that it caused Madison to sit down on the end of Zoe’s bed.

“You’re being serious aren’t you?”

Zoe slowly nodded and gave her roommate a weak smile.

Madison sat there clearly thinking deeply. She looked at the floor for a very long time.

“What are you thinking?”

Madison blinked rapidly as she looked up at Zoe. Their eyes met in an intense stare. “I don’t know what to say…”

“Just be honest, and tell me how you feel,” Zoe insisted. Did this mean Madison didn’t feel the same way? She wanted answers.

“I don’t do feelings,” Madison said sounding exasperated. “I don’t feel things.”

Zoe’s heart began to sink. Maybe this was Madison’s way of letting her down easy. “So you don’t have feelings for me.”

Madison sighed in frustration. “I don’t know… I like having sex with you and stuff. I think about you a lot I guess.”

“You think about me a lot?”  
Madison nodded slowly still thinking deeply. “I’m not sure what that means though.”

“You really aren’t used to emotions are you, “Zoe chuckled.

Shaking her head Madison folded her arms. Zoe could practically see the thoughts swimming through her head. Madison groaned slightly as her eyes fell to the ground. “Why can’t we just leave things the way they are?”

“Because I don’t want Kyle and you. I just want you.”

Madison looked into Zoe’s eyes then looking between the chocolate brown color in them. “I think I want you,” she said simply.

Zoe took Madison’s hand between her own. “I know this might be scary. But that’s okay. I’m scared too.

“You are?” Madison questioned giving a small smile.

“Absolutely.”

“I like this,” Madison said glancing down at Zoe’s hands holding her own. “I like you, Zoe.” Her eyes were wide as she said this.

Zoe laughed. “Good. That’s really good.”

Madison then leaned forward and kissed Zoe deeply. “It is good,” she whispered against her lips. The two giggled and then fell into each other’s arms


End file.
